


Reviving the Culture

by WestOrEast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Katara knows that she can't make enough kids to help repopulate the Air Nomads. But she does have some female friends who might want to help out. And all Aang needs to do is agree to a massive orgy with hot ladies. How hard could it be to convince him to do that?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Aang/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Reviving the Culture

**Reviving the Culture**

  
Aang looked at the girls in front of him. Then he looked at one girl, the most beautiful of all of them. Katara. He cleared his throat a bit. This was… it wasn’t even something he had dreamed about. It was all so _strange_. But it was also undeniably happening so… He had to make the best of it.  
  
“Um, honey…” he said, feeling a bit nervous as he looked at her. And a bit embarrassed over calling Katara _honey_. Especially in front of Toph.  
  
“Don’t worry, Aang,” Katara said with a wide smile. “I’ve talked it over with all of them.” Ty Lee giggled at that. “And we all want this.”  
  
“Yeah, Twinkletoes,” Toph said, chuckling in a disturbingly high-pitched manner. “We’re _all_ wanting this.” She wiggled her eyebrows as she stared not _quite_ directly at him. “And you’re going to be giving it to us, right?”  
  
“Um, right,” Aang said, breathing in and out as he looked at the three girls. They all looked _really_ good and as he got over his nervousness, he was able to start feeling some arousal as he looked at them. “Yeah, I’ll be doing my best.”  
  
“I’ve never been pregnant before,” Ty Lee said musingly, holding her hands in front of her stomach, rubbing her bare midriff. “I wonder how it’s going to feel?” She smiled sunnily. “Pretty good, I’m betting. Mom obviously thinks so.”  
  
Aang just nodded at that and looked the three girls over again. They were all beautiful in their own way, though Katara was obviously and easily the most beautiful of all three of them. She was just so pretty and powerful and kind. And had never tried to capture him to bring him back to the Fire Lord.  
  
The four of them were deep in the Earth Kingdom, repairing the damage done by a particularly bloodthirsty Fire Nation commander in the final days of the war. It was late in the day and they were between villages. But that wasn’t a problem. Especially not with Toph bending out a large basin, big enough for all four of them, Katara filling it with water and then Aang heating it all up for a hot, steamy bath.  
  
Aang had felt a bit nervous about that, getting invited to share the same bath as three naked girls. That one of them was Katara and that she was the one being the most vocal just made the entire thing even odder. But now that he was here, in the bath with them… it did feel good. Still rather weird, but very good.  
  
“Yeah, well, you’re getting this _once_ , got it?” Toph said in a challenging voice. “I’m not going to spend all my time puffed up like a balloon. So whatever kid you put in me better end up an Airbender. Otherwise you’re out of luck.”  
  
“Thank you, Toph, for your generous contribution,” Katara said somewhat sourly, glancing at her small friend. “Don’t worry, Aang. I know this is going to work.”  
  
“And how about we get started, huh?” Toph said. “I’m not getting any younger, you know?”  
  
Aang nodded and looked over the three of them one more time. They were _worth_ looking at a lot, really. They all looked… nice. Really, really nice. Especially now that they were naked, not wearing anything, not even a towel. Aang could see how large Ty Lee’s breasts were and how small and barely there Toph’s were. And how beautiful Katara looked in every single possible way.  
  
Aang’s cock was getting hard underneath the water. He was thinking of all of the _many_ different things that he could do with the three of them. And how good it would feel to be with them. He swallowed and reached out to touch Katara.  
  
The two of them had done a lot more than just _touch_ each other before. They had gone a long way beyond that already. But it still felt nice to hold her, to press himself against her and feel how soft and tender her body was. And Katara liked it as well.  
  
The two of them moaned as they kissed each other. It was a pretty charged kiss and Aang could feel a sparkle of energy passing between the two of them. They separated and smiled at each other. Then they kissed again, Aang reaching up to touch Katara’s breast. Katara made a sweet sound at that and Aang shivered. And did it again, squeezing down a bit this time. Katara made a moaning sound.  
  
“Oh yeah, go at it, you two,” Ty Lee said happily. “Don’t they look great like this, Toph?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Toph said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “Seeing them, that just gets me going. So,” a grin appeared on her face, “let’s get a bit more hands-on.”  
  
With that, she pushed herself off from the wall she was sitting against and half-walked, half-swum over to Aang and Katara. Ty Lee followed her just a few seconds later, pinning him in between the three of them. One of them, Aang couldn’t tell which, reached down and started to stroke his cock. It felt _very_ good and he moaned, feeling his rod fully stiffen and rub against Katara’s belly.  
  
“This is going to be good, Aang,” Katara said, a husky note in her voice. “It’s going to be so good.”  
  
Aang was starting to come around to it all. He leaned forward and kissed Katara, even as he felt two more hands start to stroke his rod and massage his balls. It felt _very_ nice and he shivered, kissing Katara deeper and deeper, not drawing back for even the slightest breath of air.  
  
As good as he was feeling, Aang wanted to feel the girls here, especially Katara, feel just as good as he was. He _had_ to make them feel as good as he was feeling, it just wouldn’t be fair otherwise. He knew how to make Katara feel _really_ good and so he had to hope that it would carry over to the other two girls.  
  
With his free hand, Aang reached out and grabbed Ty Lee’s hips, sliding his hand around to grope her rear. It was a _very_ nice rear, one that was a lot better than he had thought it might be.  
  
Then, just to compare, he grabbed Toph’s rear. It was very small and very tight. And it felt _very_ good underneath his hand as he squeezed down. The sound Toph made at that was pretty nice too. And the delicate shade of pink she turned was even better, a look that Aang wouldn’t have thought would ever have appeared on Toph’s face.  
  
“I can tell how much you’re enjoying this,” Katara said with a giggle. “Don’t worry, Aang, I’m going to make you feel _good_. We’re all going to make you feel good.”  
  
“Yep,” Ty Lee said with a giggle. “We’re all going to do our best for you, Aang!” She winked at him. “And I’ve worked long and hard to get my _best_.”  
  
Aang decided that he wasn’t going to ask questions about what that meant. Instead, he just let the three of them keep on stroking and fondling his cock, pumping their hands up and down along it and stroking his balls. It felt good, but there was obviously no way that it was going to end with them getting pregnant like they were supposed to.  
  
“Who here wants to give the Avatar a blowjob?” Katara asked, a light of mischief gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Both Ty Lee and Toph agreed, pressing closer and closer to Aang and letting him reach out and touch any of them in any way he wanted. And there were quite a few ways that he wanted to touch them. Ways that could feel so _very_ nice indeed.  
  
“That sounds nice, but I can’t breathe water,” Toph said. “So let’s-,”  
  
Aang squeaked in shock as he suddenly shot up into the air, the earth underneath him reforming to turn into a seat. He shivered a bit as almost his entire body was exposed to the cool evening air. It was quite the shock after the warm embrace of the pool.  
  
“There we go,” Toph said, looking satisfied with herself. “Who wants to go first?”  
  
“We can all share,” Katara said, kneeling down slightly and wrapping her lips around the tip of Aang’s cock.  
  
Ty Lee went down to one of Aang’s balls and Toph took the other one. They both gently suckled on them and Aang would have been willing to swear that they were making him produce far more cum than he normally would have. A good thing, if he was going to be fucking all three of them in a row.  
  
They didn’t stay in that position for long. Pretty soon, they all switched, each girl taking a different part of his body to lick and suck at. It felt _very_ good and Aang shivered as he felt his dick twitch inside of Ty Lee’s mouth.  
  
“I’m not going to last much longer,” he said in a strained voice. “Get ready!”  
  
“Oh, we’re ready alright,” Katara said, a sinfully sweet tone to her voice as she pulled back and took Toph with her. The three of them knelt down, shoulder to shoulder and looking up at Aang. “Come on, honey. Give it to us.”  
  
Aang couldn’t have held back even if he wanted to. Not with looking down at three beautiful, naked girls right in front of him. He groaned as he pumped his cock once, twice, three times. Then he was cumming, gasping and moaning as he orgasmed, covering the girls underneath him with his seed.  
  
Toph made quite the funny, shocked sound as it happened, jerking back and her eyes going wide. She blushed hard but Aang barely had time to notice, since he was too busy looking down at Ty Lee and especially Katara.  
  
This wasn’t the first time that he had cum on Katara’s face. Not by any means. But it still felt so _good_ and she looked so sexy like this, Aang’s white semen covering her and marking her.  
  
Ty Lee looked nice as well and she was putting on a lot bigger show, touching herself and giggling as she ran her fingers over her face, licking up the cum. She smiled up at him the entire while, a _hot_ , hungry smile that made Aang shiver.  
  
“That felt wonderful, honey,” Katara said happily, smiling widely as she stared up at him. “But let’s go one step further, okay?”  
  
“Of course,” Aang said, feeling his cock already starting to get hard as he stared at them and especially at Katara. “Let’s do this.”  
  
The two of them embraced and kissed as Katara sank down into the pool. Aang went with her, his heart beating a mile a minute inside of his chest as he embraced his girlfriend. He could feel his cock pulsing with need, a need to be buried inside of Katara right _now_. He licked his lips and angled his dick, thrusting forward a bit.  
  
“Oh, please,” Katara said in a husky moan, grabbing his cock and putting it against her folds, “Aang, I need you.”  
  
And then Aang gave it to Katara. He slid inside, filling her up and making her moan sweetly. It felt _wonderful,_ just like it always did. Katara gasped loudly, her fingers clamping down on his shoulders as he started to thrust in and out of her wet folds.  
  
They kissed again and Aang brought a hand up to play with her breasts, squeezing down lightly on them in the way that he knew that Katara _loved_. Katara made a whining sound in the back of her throat at that and bucked her hips forward, taking him a bit deeper inside of her.  
  
“Wow, you two look really great with each other,” Ty Lee said dreamily, having slid up on Aang’s left at some point. “I hope we look that good when it’s my turn.”  
  
“Man, you’re really pounding into her, aren’t you?” Toph said. There was a faint hint of nervousness in her voice as she touched her own pussy, below the waterline. “Does it feel good?”  
  
“It feels _wonderful_ ,” Katara gasped as she held on tight to Aang. “Oh, I love this so much! I love _you_ , darling!”  
  
“I love you too, Katara,” Aang gasped, kissing Katara again as he felt his dick pumping in and out of her.  
  
Aang was lasting a lot longer than he had the first time, with the group blowjob. He was lasting longer _because_ of the group blowjob, actually. That was giving him the strength and stamina he needed to keep on making love to Katara and making sure that she got to feel as good as she deserved to.  
  
And, of course, fucking Katara was something that should be _savored_. She felt wonderful around Aang’s rod, so tight, so wet, so hot. And, of course, it was _Katara_. That made things better. That made everything _so_ much better, because it was his girlfriend that he was sliding in and out of.  
  
Aang knew that he would enjoy fucking Ty Lee and Toph as well, filling them up in a couple of different ways. But they wouldn’t be Katara. Lovely, wonderful Katara, who was so perfect in every single possible way.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Katara whispered, gasping cutely as she stared up at Aang. “I’m going to _cum_.”  
  
“Do it,” Aang said in a soft whisper. “Enjoy it.”  
  
Katara obviously did enjoy it as she came. She threw her head back and moaned, gasping and panting as she tightened down so _much_ around Aang’s cock. Aang gasped as well, feeling hot folds get even _tighter_ around him. It felt _wonderful_ and for a moment, he fell in love with Katara all over again, feeling how sweet and wonderful she was to him.  
  
The moment passed with Katara’s orgasm. She gasped and shivered, looking up at Aang with a large, happy smile on her face. Aang smiled back down at her, stroking her hair as he started to speed up inside of her, thrusting back and forth, pounding his cock in and out of her pussy. Katara started to moan at that, throwing her head back and making some sweet, wonderful sounds as he pumped in and out of her, fucking her harder and harder as his own orgasm rose up inside of him.  
  
“Fuck me, come on Aang, fuck me hard,” Katara moaned, closing her blue eyes and rocking her hips back and forth against him. “Fill me up, fill me up, I love you so much, Aang!”  
  
“I love you too, Katara,” Aang gasped out. “I love-!”  
  
Aang couldn’t take it anymore. He thrust his hips forward, burying his dick as deep as it could go inside of Katara. Katara moaned as well, her eyes opening wide and staring into Aang’s own as he came.  
  
His dick twitched inside of Katara’s pussy, filling her up with seed. They were both gasping as they came, sharing this moment with each other and entirely shutting out the other two girls, who were less than a foot away.  
  
“Oh, Aang,” Katara said as the orgasm passed. “Aang, thank you, that was…” she sighed happily. “That was better than it normally is.” She looked over at Toph and smiled. “And I’m sure it will be better than normal for you two as well.”  
  
“Uh, well, yeah,” Toph said, looking a bit nervous as she shifted back and forth. “I have pretty high standards for this sort of thing, you know!”  
  
Aang slid out of Katara, looking down at her. She was sitting in the water, but it was still clear enough for Aang to see a trail of semen leaking out of her slit. Was she pregnant from this? Well, she and Aang did this sort of thing pretty often, so at least the odds for it were good, he supposed.  
  
“Okay, I’m next,” Ty Lee said happily, grabbing Aang’s shoulders and spinning him around to face her. “I just can’t take it anymore!”  
  
She was standing up so Aang could look down. And he was sure that the wetness he was seeing there was from a lot more than just the water. She smiled a t him and Aang was once again struck by just how _sexy_ Ty Lee was. She had quite the intriguing body, with large breasts and large hips and a narrow waist and a cute, smiling face. She looked _really_ good.  
  
“Let’s try something fun, Aang,” Ty Lee said, going to her knees with a splash. “Ever gotten a titfuck before?”  
  
“Um, no,” Aang said, glancing at Katara. It felt… weird to be having sex with someone else in front of his girlfriend. It was still feeling _quite_ good, but still a bit weird. He was reassured by the smile on her face as she stared at the two of them. “What is it?”  
  
“It’s easier to show than tell!” Ty Lee said brightly.  
  
She leaned forward and wrapped her breasts around Aang’s cock, pinning it in between her large, soft mounds. It felt _very_ good and Aang swallowed deeply, feeling his hard shaft rubbing against them. Ty Lee gave him another sunny smile and then started to bob up and down.  
  
“That _does_ feel good, Ty Lee,” Aang said, shivering as he felt his hard rod wrapped in a soft tunnel. “That feels really good.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Toph said a bit grumpily. Aang glanced at her and her bare chest, which only had the _slightest_ swelling there to show off her own breasts. Nothing at all like what Katara and especially Ty Lee had. “You going to get knocked up from your tits, Ty Lee?”  
  
“No,” Ty Lee said giggling, “but it sure is fun, isn’t it?” She looked down at the shaft that was pumping in and out of her cleavage, over and over again. “Isn’t that right, little guy?”  
  
Aang nodded silently, feeling the pleasure that was coursing through him as he tried out this new thing. He _really_ liked it and was enjoying the way it was making him feel as Ty Lee moved up and down, keeping his hard rod trapped inside of her breasts. It was feeling even better than that, actually. He thought that he was going to be cumming soon, pumping his seed all over Ty Lee’s chest and lower face. That idea had quite a bit of appeal to it, actually. He swallowed and let Ty Lee keep on taking care of him.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Aang said in a low, tense voice. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m ready,” Ty Lee said with a wink upwards, her hands still pressing her large breasts together. “Give it to me!”  
  
Aang couldn’t resist a plea like that. He gasped as he thrust his hips forward, his dick almost sliding out of Ty Lee’s cleavage. He gasped at the sensation and then again as he came.  
  
The amount of sperm he was producing was getting lesser, but it was still enough to leave a healthy covering of cum all over Ty Lee’s tits. Both of them looked down at it, seeing the white cum flowing over the large, generous curves.  
  
“That looks nice,” Katara said, wrapping her arms around Aang’s waist and resting her head on his shoulder. “That looks really nice.” She kissed the side of his cheek. “We should try that in the future.”  
  
“Oh yes,” Aang said quickly. “I think that would feel _really_ nice for both of us.”  
  
“But the future will have to wait,” Ty Lee said with a sunny smile. “You still got to fuck me, remember?” She turned around and actually crawled out of the pool, wiggling her hips back and forth and spreading her legs apart. “Fuck me like a circus animal, Avatar.”  
  
Aang paused a bit at that before shaking his head and crawling out of the pool after Ty Lee. He and Katara had done it like this before, when they both wanted to watch something. Aang wasn’t tall enough to look over Katara’s shoulder, after all.  
  
Aang grabbed Ty Lee’s hips. Then he thought it over for a bit and grabbed her rear instead, sinking his hands down into her butt. It felt _really_ nice, with plenty of give and squish underneath his hands to let him really _enjoy_ what he was doing. He smiled and felt his dick start to twitch as he explored Ty Lee’s rear.  
  
“Oh, yes, please,” Ty Lee moaned, rocking back and forth slightly. “Keep on touching me, just like that. I love it like that.”  
  
“You’ll love it even more when his dick goes inside of you,” Toph said. “And then he can work on giving _me_ some attention.”  
  
“Yeah, I suppose so,” Ty Lee said in a musing tone of voice. “Okay, Aang, I’m warmed up and _ready_ for you!”  
  
Aang nodded and looked down at Ty Lee’s pussy. It was wet and dripping and he was sure that it would feel wonderful around his rod. He glanced over at Katara, wanting to make sure that it really _was_ okay for him to fuck another girl in front of her. Katara was smiling, with an excited gleam in her eyes and she was touching herself. If that wasn’t permission to go ahead, then what was?  
  
Aang put the tip of his dick against Ty Lee’s folds. She made a sweet, excited sound at that, wiggling back and forth. Then Aang was pushing forward, sliding into her. That was _great_. Ty Lee was _very_ wet and she was _very_ hot and it felt great to fuck her. Aang shivered as he started to pump in and out of her, sliding back and forth, feeling the tight, wet folds wrapping around his dick as he fucked her.  
  
“Oh yes,” Ty Lee moaned. “Fuck me hard, fuck me _hard_ , Avatar! Put me in my place as your breeding bitch! Spank my ass!”  
  
Aang blinked and actually slowed down a bit, looking down at Ty Lee and then at Katara. Katara’s eyebrows were raised and when she saw Aang looking, she shrugged and nodded.  
  
So Aang looked back down at Ty Lee’s large, jiggling butt and slapped it. Pretty lightly, all things considered, but it was still enough to make Ty Lee clamp down around his rod and _moan_. Aang shivered, listening to that sound. It was a _really_ erotic sound, one that traveled right down his spine. He did it again, using a bit more force. And Ty Lee got even tighter than she had the first time.  
  
Well, if she wanted this… Aang started to spank Ty Lee as he fucked her, rocking back and forth and feeling his dick pumping in and out of the increasingly hot hole. Ty Lee was moaning with every stroke, no actual words escaping her lips, just a series of erotic sounding gasps and moans as she got fucked. It sounded _very_ nice to Aang and he kept up the hard work, pumping in and out of her, feeling the pleasure rising up inside the both of them.  
  
“This is so hot,” he heard Toph quietly say. He turned his head to look at her. Toph wasn’t even facing them, but she was sitting at the edge of the bath, her hands busy between her legs as she worked hard at her pussy. “It’s even better than Sokka and Suki.”  
  
Aang decided to ignore that and get back to pumping in and out of Ty Lee. That was _not_ a hard decision to make, not with how hot and wet and tight her pussy was. Ty Lee was rocking back and forth, her braid of hair flopping around with every stroke and she was obviously about to orgasm.  
  
Aang reached down to slap Ty Lee’s ass one more time. This time, he accidently put a lot more force into it than he had meant to. But the sound that Ty Lee when she got _truly_ spanked was erotic enough that Aang couldn’t mind.  
  
Especially not when it meant that Ty Lee came. She gasped out an orgasm and a shiver ran through her entire body. Aang gasped as well, feeling her getting _tight_ around his dick. Really, really tight, squeezing down around him and completely refusing to let go as Ty Lee rocked back and forth, moaning loudly and lewdly as she came.  
  
That was what Aang needed to cum once more as well. He groaned and thrust his hips forward, burying himself inside of Ty Lee and filling her _up_. His dick twitched and pulsed and he covered her insides with semen, jet after jet of hot cum filling her up, covering her insides with semen as he came inside of a girl besides Katara for the very first time.  
  
“Oh,” Ty Lee moaned, slumping forward until her head was resting on the ground. “oh, yes, oh, that’s, thank you, good, it’s so good.”  
  
Aang nodded. He was feeling pretty good himself. He was feeling _really_ good, actually. He shivered as he drew back. Ty Lee’s folds stayed parted, showing off the cum that was leaking out of her and forming a small puddle on the ground.  
  
“You did it, Aang,” Katara said, both love and a slightly teasing tone filling her voice. “You fucked another girl. You probably got her pregnant, too.”  
  
“I, yeah, I did,” Aang said, shivering a bit as he looked down at Ty Lee. “I did, didn’t I?”  
  
“And you’re not stopping there,” Toph said from behind them. “You think that you’re not going to give it to me just as hard?” She grinned sharply as she cracked her knuckles. “You’re going to make me feel _good_ , Twinkletoes. Got it?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, sure, Toph,” Aang said, holding up his hands. “I’m just going to need a minute or two, okay?”  
  
“Oh, I can help with that,” Ty Lee said from behind him. “Pressure points can do all _kinds_ of things, you know?”  
  
Aang didn’t know. He looked over his shoulder at Ty Lee. She was sitting up from where she had slumped forward. There was a big smile on her face, a bigger smile than Aang had ever seen on her features before. It looked pretty good on her, actually.  
  
“That felt great, sweetheart,” Ty Lee said with a wink. “We’ll have to do it again sometime, okay?”  
  
“Um, yeah, sure,” Aang said, swallowing at the thought of having another round with the girl. The look on Katara’s face… Aang thought that they would _certainly_ be having a threesome with her. “But right now…” he nodded at Toph.  
  
“Right, let me help with that,” Ty Lee said with a smile, leaning forward.  
  
Her hands darted out, again and again, touching Aang’s body in swift finger strikes. Only a few of them actually pressed against Aang’s shaft. And it did the trick. Aang quickly got hard and erect, his shaft waving back and forth in front of him. In fact, he was harder right now than he had been even at the start, when he had first seen the three wonderful women naked in front of him.  
  
“That’s,” Aang winced at his erection was actually almost _painful_ , “quite the trick, Ty Lee.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s great,” Ty Lee said happily. “The fun can last all night long!” She grinned. “And has!”  
  
“I can see why,” Aang said in a choking voice as he turned to Toph. If he didn’t get some relief _now_ , he was going to- he had no idea what, it was too hard to think straight with the needy erection waving back and forth in front of him. “Toph, you ready?”  
  
“Huh?” Toph jerked like she had been slapped. Then she took a deep breath. “Y-yeah, I’m ready. I’m totally ready.”  
  
Aang might have been getting eaten alive by an all-consuming need to _fuck_ , but he could still recognize a problem when he heard one. He made himself stop and look at Toph. There was an _extremely_ rare look of nervousness on her face as she stood in front of him.  
  
“Just, get down on the ground, okay, Twinkletoes?” Toph said irritably, waving her hands at him.  
  
Aang did so. His erection jutted up in front of him, tall and stiff and _needy_. He looked at Toph as she came closer to him. She still looked a bit nervous as she sat down on his thighs, his erection just half an inch away from her.  
  
Aang took the chance to run his eyes over Toph’s body. She really did have a great body. A _really_ good body. It looked- wonderful, really. There was something enchanting about how small and tight and petite she was. It was quite the contrast to Ty Lee but Aang still found her _really_ sexy and beautiful. And he was sure he wasn’t just thinking that because his dick felt hard enough to chop a boulder in half right now.  
  
Toph reached down and wrapped her hands around Aang’s cock. They were pretty small hands but they still felt nice as they pumped up and down along the hard rod. Aang shifted around, sighing slightly as he felt the pleasure building inside of him. He looked at Toph, who was still looking kind of nervous but was also obviously getting into it.  
  
“That’s right, Toph,” Katara said softly, coming down behind Toph to straddle Aang’s knees. “He likes it like that, nice and slow, up and down, over and over again.”  
  
“Right,” Toph said, frowning slightly as she concentrated on what she was doing. “I can do this.”  
  
Ty Lee was sitting down by Aang’s head. He just had to tilt his head back a bit to get a good look at her freshly-fucked figure, though since it looked to be upside down it wasn’t quite as erotic as it could have been. It still looked _nice_ to see her like this, though. Very, very nice.  
  
A flicker of movement caught Aang’s eye and he looked back at Toph. Katara had reached around her friend’s body and was playing with Toph’s breasts. There was barely anything there to play with, but what was there was obviously very sensitive. Toph was making some very cute, sweet sounds as Katara teased her stiff nipples.  
  
Aang lifted up his hands and rested them on Toph’s hips. He gently squeezed down, feeling the soft skin underneath his hands. He couldn’t help himself and tugged Toph a bit closer to him, pressing her crotch up against his dick.  
  
“He’s ready for you, Toph,” Katara was whispering into Toph’s ear. “All you need to do is have some _fun_ with him.”  
  
“Right,” Toph said, taking a deep breath. “Right. Fun’s my middle name.”  
  
Toph lifted herself up and then lowered herself down. Aang watched her lower lips rubbing back and forth against his rod, barely wrapping around the tip of it. He looked up at Toph’s face and smiled. She did look beautiful right now. She looked _really_ beautiful.  
  
Without any prompting, Toph lowered herself down onto Aang’s rod. They both moaned as Toph’s pussy split open to take him inside of her. It felt _good_. And tight. Unbelievably tight. Aang couldn’t believe how tight Toph was. It was on an entirely different level compared to Ty Lee or even Katara. It was actually a struggle to get her pussy to open up enough to take him inside of her.  
  
But nobody could ever accuse Toph of being a quitter. She gasped, her pale green eyes going wide as she felt the tip of his rod inside of her. Then she gritted her teeth and kept on going down, sinking lower and lower along his rod. And it was still feeling _really_ good. Aang shivered, reaching up to grab at Toph’s hips again, squeezing down as he felt her going further down.  
  
Then the tip of his dick hit something inside of her. It gave, slightly, and Toph gasped, her eyes going wide. Aang felt confused for a minute as he stared at her.  
  
“Toph? Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“No,” Toph grunted. “You’re pressing up against my-,” she stopped what she was saying and colored a cute red.  
  
“Your hymen,” Katara asked, sounding puzzled and shocked. “Wait, Toph, are you a _virgin_?”  
  
“Scream it out for the whole world, why don’t you?” Toph grumbled, looking defensive and embarrassed. She crossed her arms in front of her tiny chest. “So what if I’ve never had sex before?”  
  
“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Ty Lee said sunnily. “Everyone has to have their first time sooner or later!” She paused. “I’m surprised you still have _that_ , though. Mine tore when I was nine, doing some splits for Azula!”  
  
“Yeah, well, earthbending doesn’t have as much kicking and stretching as your stuff does,” Toph said. “Can we stop talking about this and start focusing on why we’re doing it?”  
  
“Yes, of course, Toph,” Katara said in a soothing, motherly voice. “Just relax, Toph. Here, let me help you.”  
  
Katara’s hands started to wander around Toph’s body, touching and stroking her. Aang helped as well, sliding one finger back and forth along Toph’s clit. He knew how sensitive that was for Katara and Toph was no different. Toph gasped and shuddered on top of him, swaying back and forth. She might have fallen if Katara hadn’t been supporting her.  
  
And, of course. Toph got _tight_ around him. She got really tight, though since Aang had already been thinking of her as _really tight_ , maybe he needed a new phrase to describe just how good she felt around him. Well, the important thing was that she felt good. For both of them, really.  
  
“Just sink down,” Katara said soothingly. “Sink down, take it all in and it will all be over.”  
  
“It better be,” Toph said with a moan.  
  
She frowned and took a deep breath. Then she forced herself down, taking more of Aang’s cock inside of her. Her mouth fell open and her eyes got wide. She made a stuttering kind of sound in the back of her throat and swayed back and forth. Katara held on to her as Aang looked down, seeing trickles of red leaking out of Toph’s folds.  
  
“That hurts more than you fucking said,” Toph hissed. “Damn it, Katara.” She shivered. “Fuck!”  
  
“Don’t worry, Toph,” Katara said softly, running her hands along Toph’s body. “It hurts now, but in a little bit, it will all be better. Trust me.”  
  
Toph shivered and nodded, still looking a bit cross and in pain. Aang winced at the thought of causing pain to someone (Ty Lee’s obvious enjoyment of being spanked meant that she didn’t count) and wanted to make things right, to make sure that Toph got to feel as good as everyone else in this… outright orgy had.  
  
“It’s going to feel good, Toph,” Aang said, stroking Toph’s hips and thighs, slowly running his hands back and forth. “In just a little bit, it’s going to end up feeling really good.”  
  
“It better,” Toph grumbled. “Or else I’ll…” she apparently couldn’t think of anything more to say, since she trailed off, lightly gasping as she hugged herself.  
  
After a while, it was obvious that Toph _was_ feeling better. She took a deep breath and started to rock back and forth, sliding up and down along Aang’s cock. Both Katara and Aang helped her with that, guiding her in long, slow strokes up and down his shaft. It was feeling good, now that it was starting back up. It was feeling _really_ good and Aang was having a really good time as he enjoyed himself with his friend.  
  
Toph wasn’t as wet as Katara or Ty Lee had been. But she was _very_ tight. And if she didn’t start to grow, she was always going to be this tight. It felt wonderful, as Aang felt her rising up and down along his shaft. His erection was still achingly hard, but being buried inside of Toph did a _lot_ to make him feel better. The wet folds, wrapped tightly as could be around his cock made him feel very nice and helped soothe the fever that Ty Lee’s use of pressure points had caused inside of him.  
  
And it was feeling good for Toph as well, which mattered just as much. She was moaning and gasping cutely as she rose up and down along Aang’s dick. The look on her face was _very_ sweet, a happy, blissful look that Aang couldn’t ever remember seeing on her face before. He wanted to see more of it, though.  
  
All the while, Katara was busy playing with Toph’s body. Mostly, she focused on Toph’s small, tight chest. Her brown fingers looked quite nice on Toph’s pale chest as she rubbed the stiff nipples and massaged what little softness was there. When she wasn’t touching that, Katara’s hands were lower down, rubbing at Toph’s clitoris.  
  
Aang could _feel_ how good of an effect Katara was having on Toph. Toph was growing _really_ wet and she was getting _really_ tight as she clung to Aang’s dick, her folds squeezing down around it. It felt wonderful and Aang shivered, enjoying the sensation as he both felt and saw the pleasure building and building inside of Toph.  
  
It didn’t come as a surprise to Aang when Toph came. It did seem to surprise Toph, though. She threw her head back, her mouth falling open as she made a series of short, sharp gasping sounds. A tremble ran through her entire body, from head to toe as she got indescribably tight around Aang’s dick. Aang stared intently, soaking up every single detail of her body as he watched.  
  
The sound of Toph moaning like this, it sent shivers down Aang’s spine and he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to listen to Toph talk again without having memories of this, of how she had sounded right now. Or of how she looked, which was just as good, her naked body arching backwards as she stared up at the night sky. She looked _beautiful_ right now, prettier than she ever had before.  
  
The pleasure he was feeling from having Toph wrapped around him like this was great. It was _really_ good, with how tight and wet and amazingly wonderful she was feeling. Aang loved it and he wasn’t actually able to take any more of it. The throbbing erection he had been dealing with for so long just couldn’t take anymore. He grunted as he thrust up into Toph, burying his dick as far inside of her as he could possibly go.  
  
Then Aang started to cum. It was his turn to start to moan as he filled Toph up with his seed, his dick twitching and throbbing inside of her as he covered the insides of Toph’s pussy with semen. Toph made a shrieking sound at that and wobbled back and forth on top of him. It was a pretty erotic sight and sound but Aang was feeling so good already that he could barely manage to appreciate it.  
  
“Hot,” Toph moaned. Actually, Aang would have said that she was _whining_ if he didn’t think that he would get hit for that. “It’s so hot. It’s so hot and there’s so much.”  
  
“I know,” Katara said soothingly. “Doesn’t it feel good?”  
  
Toph just moaned at that. Aang wasn’t able to contribute much of anything to the conversation either, as he felt all of his energy rushing out of him along with his cum. He had done a _lot_ , very quickly and he didn’t think that even Ty Lee’s tricks would be enough to get him ready for another round.  
  
Not that Aang regretted any of this. He felt _good_ and looking up at Toph as she was slowly pulled backwards, sliding off of his dick, was a _really_ erotic, special, wonderful sight to behold. Her pussy was still gaping open, showing off the pink insides and the semen that was leaking out of it. Aang swallowed, knowing and loving that he had been the one to do that to her.  
  
“Oh, Aang,” Katara said, smiling down at him. “That was amazing.” She patted Toph’s cheeks. “You really did a number on her, didn’t you?”  
  
“I did a good job on _him_ ,” Toph weakly wheezed. “And don’t you forget it.”  
  
“I won’t,” Katara said soothingly, planting a kiss on Toph’s cheek. “None of us are going to forget any of this, are we?”  
  
Aang shook his head. He reached up to take Toph as Katara guided her downwards. He wrapped her in his arms and nestled the small, blind earthbender against his chest. Seconds later, Katara was leaning down, pressing her soft breasts against his right shoulder. Ty Lee giggled, realizing what was going on and did the same to his left. Oddly enough, despite all of this, Aang wasn’t getting hard again. Not even with Toph rubbing against his rod.  
  
“Oh, this brings back memories,” Ty Lee said fondly, wiggling around and being _very_ distracting. Then she sighed. “I liked this, Aang. Thank you, Katara.”  
  
“Of course,” Katara said happily. “And this might not be a one-time thing. There’s plenty of other girls around who I can- who might want to help the Air Nomads come back.”  
  
Aang thought about that. And smiled. That sounded nice. That sounded _very_ nice indeed. And if it all happened like _this_ , with him and Katara being together… Aang liked the sound of that.  
  
But only so long as Katara was by his side the entire time. With the two of them together… perfection. Complete and utter perfection, Aang was sure of it.


End file.
